tumblrroleplayfandomcom-20200215-history
Adeline Lovegood-Weasley
|Alias = Addie |species = Human (Witch) |gender = Female |height = 5'8'' |hair = Blonde (dyed) Ginger (Natural) |eyes = Blue |skin = Pale |family = * Alyssandra Lovegood (Mother) * Dartagnan Weasley (Father) * Alfie Baxter (Husband) * Beryl Baxter (Daughter) * Blake Baxter (Son) * Blair Baxter (Daughter) * Lionel Lovegood-Weasley (Brother) * Irving 'Irve' Lovegood-Weasley (Sister) * Beryl Lovegood-Weasley (Sister)† * Rufus Lovegood-Weasley (Brother)† * Miriam 'Mira' Lovegood-Weasley (Sister) * (Uncle) † * Richard Weasley (Uncle)† * Richard's Children (Cousins) * Jacob Weasley (Uncle) * Jacob's Children (Cousins) * Arthur Weasley (Uncle) *Bill Weasley (cousin) *Charlie Weasley (cousin) * Edward Weasley (cousin) *Percy Weasley (cousin) *Fred Weasley (cousin) *George Weasley (cousin) *Ron Weasley (cousin) * (cousin) * Luna Lovegood (cousin) * Xenophilius Lovegood (Uncle) |Boggart = Her Father's cooking |jukebox = Elton John - Tiny Dancer |Wand = Ash, Eight inches, Unicorn hair |Patronus = Army of Kittens |House = Hufflepuff |Loyalty = * Kittens * Hufflepuff * Weasley Family * Hogwarts |job = * Seeker - Chudley Cannons (2002-2007) * Chaser - England National Team (2007-2011) * Coach - Ballycastle Bats (2011-2014) * Manager - England National Team (2014-Present) }} A MurdourousPigion Document. Biography Adeline was the first daughter to be born to Dartagnan. From an early age Adeline showed interest in Quidditch. Eventually she was like Lionel was sorted into Hufflepuff, later becoming part of the House Quidditch team. During 1998, Adeline was being scouted for the Chudley Cannon's the favorite team of her cousin, Ron. Early life and Hogwarts Due to a rare birth defect of her mother's Adeline was born only a month before her sister Beryl. The two are often mistaken for twins, they are however not. Because of this they are in the same year at Hogwarts and share many classes but were sorted into different houses. Adeline was the seeker for the Hufflepuff Quidditch team, having taken over from Cedric Diggory after he died. Before that she held the position of Chaser, an was very good at it. In addition to her sports skills, Adeline is very good at charms, though not top of her class. Battle of Hogwarts Adeline fought in the Battle of Hogwarts, she received minor injury's to her skull a small portion of which as since been replaced. During this Battle Adeline lost two of her siblings her younger brother, Rufus, and her not twin Beryl. Adeline achieved advantage grades in her NEWTS, Only excelling in charms and Flying exams. In her seventh year she Began to date the best friend of her dead sister, Alfie. Later Life After Leaving Hogwarts, Adeline became first the seeker for the Chudley Cannons before being brought onto the England Quiddich team as a Chaser. she retired from professional Quiddich at age 26, to become the coach for the Ballycastle Bats, later moving on to managing the England team leading them to Victory in the 2015 Quiddich world cup. Adeline Married her sister's best friend, Alfie Baxter having three children together Beryl, Blake and Blair. Category:Weasley Family Category:Hufflepuff Characters Category:Hufflepuff Alumni